Las partes rotas
by Petit Nash
Summary: No era normal que estallara una pelea en el departamento de Hotch, no era normal que alguien terminara gritando... Aunque a decir verdad ultimamente las cosas ya no eran normales.
1. Chapter 1

**Las partes rotas**

Capítulo 1

No era normal que estallara una discusión en el departamento de Hotch, no era normal que alguien terminara por gritar y alguien saliera herido, aunque a decir verdad últimamente las cosas ya no eran normales.

Durante mucho rato no hubo signos de que se avecinaba el caos, pese a todos los cambios nada malo se veía venir... Pero ya habían pasado muchas cosas y Hotch estaba muy cerca de rendirse muy a menudo... Quizá por eso lo más normal era que las cosas terminaran por explotar esa noche y las viejas heridas salieran a la luz.

Emily recibió esa mañana una invitación de su madre para una reunión importante esa noche, y aunque ella odiaba la política y no le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con los miles de conocidos de su madre, sabía que tenía que presentarse un rato, no podía descuidar tanto la medio compuesta relación con su madre.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- preguntó Emily a Hotch mientras terminaba de arreglarse- puedo pedirle a JJ que se quede con Jack-

Emily no se percibía a sí misma como una novia o madre ejemplar, aunque en muchos aspectos lo era, sabía que nunca iba a remplazar la reciente perdida de Haley, pero tampoco aspiraba a hacerlo, no habría podido luchar con su recuerdo y no era tan tonta como para intentarlo, sin embargo sabía que podía ganarse su lugar entre los Hotchner y los amaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo... Emily se preocupaba por ellos más que nadie en el mundo.

-No- respondió Hotch después de un rato- prefiero quedarme aquí con él- pero su tono de voz aun era inexpresivo, casi dolido...

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella... é seguía en silencio- ¿Cómo te ayudo Aarón?-

-No necesito ayuda- respondió él y su tono de voz resulto casi hiriente

Emily se sobresalto, Hotch se sintió irritado sin saber porque exactamente, ella tenía gran disposición para ayudar, pero él no sabía en que necesitaba ayuda… La tensión se hizo enorme y antes de que si quiera entendieran porque ya estaban gritando.

-No puedes no decirme que te sucede, estamos juntos- recriminó ella- déjame ayudarte-

-No necesito tu ayuda en esto Emily- gritó él- esto no es como el trabajo, aquí no puedes intervenir-

-Pues no es como en el trabajo, aquí no eres quien da las órdenes-

-Es mi pena Emily, no la tuya, no lo entiendes-

-Pues explícame-

-¡No quiero tu ayuda!-

Inmediatamente supieron que eso cruzaba el límite, él se sintió molesto irracionalmente, ella se sintió herida, en el momento no supieron como sanar eso…Tras un instante, Emily tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación dispuesta a desaparecer en su compromiso; él se quedó quieto y callado, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por seguirla.

Antes de salir del departamento Emily se detuvo con el sonido de una puerta, en ese momento Jack salió de su habitación y la miró adormilado… Ella se frenó en seco y, tratando de olvidar la discusión anterior, le dedico una sonrisa antes de acercarse a él.

-¿Qué haces despierto cariño?- preguntó con dulzura

-¿Quién gritaba Emy?- preguntó él- no podía dormir-

-No pasa nada, te llevo de nuevo a la cama- dijo ella tomándolo en brazos

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jack- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a ver a mi madre- dijo ella metiéndolo a la cama

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pequeño acomodándose en su almohada

-Shhh- lo calló ella dulcemente- no más preguntas, es hora de dormir-

Emily terminó de arropar a Jack con dulzura y él se quedó dormido al momento; después de todo Emily sabía que hacía un buen trabajo cuidando al pequeño, salió del cuarto y se dispuso a salir… En el dormitorio principal el silencio era total, Hotch ya no diría nada antes de que ella saliera, ella pasó de largo. Él la escucho marcharse, ella decidió no volver a dormir esa noche.

En la madrugada Jack irrumpió en la habitación principal, había despertado por una pesadilla y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Emily lista para consolarlo… El semblante de su padre, pese a estar dormido, no era tranquilo, Jack decidió despertarlo.

-Papi… papi… - lo sacudió hasta que Hotch despertó

-¿Qué pasa amigo?, ¿Qué haces despierto?-

-Tuve una pesadilla… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- preguntó Jack mirándolo asustado

Claro que si- contestó Hotch invitándolo a acostarse

Jack se acomodo en la cama al lado de su padre, Hotch se acomodo y bostezo listo para volver a dormirse, pero la voz de su hijo lo despertó de nuevo, Jack estaba inquieto y también parecía triste

-Papi… ¿Dónde está Emy?-

-Con su madre-

-¿Aunque sea de noche?-

-Aun así-

-¿Va a volver en la mañana verdad?-

-Duerme Jack- dijo Hotch bostezando

Jack se quedó dormido al cabo de un minuto, pero Hotch, pese a que estaba muy cansado y lo que más necesitaba era dormir, se quedó un poco más despierto mirando la oscuridad de la habitación, miró el reloj, pasaba de la una de la mañana… ¿Dónde estaba Emily?... ¿Realmente iba a volver?... Él no sabía lo que sucedería, lo que había dicho esa noche era terrible, lo lamentaba, pero Emily no estaba para decírselo…. Y en cualquier caso no estaba seguro si ella iba a regresar. Esos pensamientos se quedaron en su cabeza mientras dormía, quizá por eso él también tuvo pesadillas.

El despertador sonó más tarde de lo habitual esa mañana, por suerte Jack seguía muy dormido o le habría sorprendido lo que sucedió al poder despertar Hotch de un muy mal sueño.

-¡No te vayas!- grito en medio del insoportable silencio tras la pesadilla

Pero no hubo respuesta, estaba solo, la presencia de ella parecía un mero recuerdo… ¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido? No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba ir lo más valioso de su vida así nada mas?... Era un tonto, un solitario que creyó que podía componer su mundo solo, y ella se había marchado cansada de esa tonta autosuficiencia, pero dejando un vacío demasiado profundo en su vida… Pero tenía que hacer algo, no quería volver a despertar sabiendo que ella ya no estaba.

Había sido orgulloso, estúpido y orgulloso, había creído que Jack y él se necesitaban mutuamente para sobrevivir a la pérdida de Haley, no consideró necesitar algo más, en cierto modo, tal vez cegado por el dolor, había visto a Emily ajena a todo eso, pero se equivocó y el semblante preocupado de su hijo lo reflejaba y el extremo vacío de la cama también.

La necesitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Emily durmió en su casa esa noche, no tenía el ánimo para volver con Hotch y arriesgarse a abrir más las heridas, porque las cosas podían salir peor y era lo que menos necesitaba, realmente amaba a Hotch, pero el último mes había sido difícil sobrellevar las cosas, desde la muerte de Haley sentía que tenía que andarse con más cuidado, y además tenía que cuidar a un niño pequeño.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente casi se sorprendió de estar en su propia cama, ya prácticamente vivía con Hotch, resultaba raro despertar sin él… Había dormido poco, había dejado a su madre muy tarde y la pelea le había sentado fatal; al menos Hotch tenía ese día libre para pasarlo con Jack, así que no habría problemas con el trabajo, todo se mantendría en calma…

Ese día fue relativamente tranquilo en la UAC, todos tenían trabajo pero al menos no debían salir a algún caso, las cosas marchaban bien para todos… O al menos eso parecía exteriormente, porque Emily no estaba tranquila.

Ese día comió con el equipo como siempre, hablaron de cosas de perfiladores como siempre y después ella y JJ se separaron del grupo para hablar de otras cosas, como no siempre podían hacer. JJ platicó un rato sobre Henry, que estaba creciendo y hablando, conversación digna de una madre.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo y Hotch?- preguntó después de un rato

-Pues… ha sido difícil este último mes- confesó Emily cansada y preocupada-aun siento que debo andarme con cuidado, y Hotch no lo dice pero siento que esta deprimido, muy deprimido, duele verlo así y realmente siento que es muy poco lo que yo puedo hacer-

-Bueno, les dedicas todo tu tiempo a Hotch y Jack, eso es bastante, eso debe ayudar, prácticamente vives con ellos-

-Si, pero no hemos hablado de eso… Ni de eso, ni de nada, realmente me preocupa- dijo Emily suspirando- y no sé cuanto tiempo más necesite… Supongo que debo tener calma-

JJ no supo que más decirle por lo que sólo le dirigió una sonrisa, antes de terminar su café para volver al trabajo, había algo triste en no tener ningún buen consejo para Emily.

En la UAC no era ningún secreto que Emily y Hotch habían estado saliendo por poco más de un año, tampoco era un secreto que después de que Foyet atacara a Hotch la relación había pasado a un plano "más secreto" a fin de que si Foyet vigilaba a Hotch no se acercara a Emily y eso había terminado por hacer deterioros en el romance… pero lo más sabido en realidad era que tras la muerte de Haley, la relación de Emily con Hotch era un total misterio, pese a que parecía que estaban viviendo juntos…. Hotch no hablaba de su relación y Emily no siempre les daba respuestas.

De pronto, mientras la tarde avanzaba, Hotch se presento en la oficina con Jack… Hotch se había tomado el día libre así que su presencia con Jack en la UAC tomó por sorpresa a todos iniciando por la propia Emily que en ese momento salía de la oficina de Dave.

Con un solo y mínimo gesto quedo entendido que él necesitaba hablar con ella, así que Emily entró a su oficina y esperó; sin cruzar palabra alguna con los demás Hotch también entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. En cuanto Jack vio a Emily corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Emy!- gritó exaltado- No te vayas-

Ella lo tomó en brazos y entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, miro a Hotch de reojo y dibujo una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño.

-No me voy a ningún lado Jack- dijo ella- ya sabes que te quiero mucho-

-Pero ayer…- musitó él preocupado

-No voy a dejarte Jack, ni a ti ni a tu papá, son lo más importante para mi, recuérdalo… aunque a veces nos enojemos, son lo más importante-

Diciendo esto se volteo a mirar a Hotch con una sonrisa, y de golpe él se volvió a sentir más tranquilo, aun bastante idiota pero mucho más tranquilo, como si esa sonrisa de los labios de ella fuera lo único que necesitara para equilibrar las cosas.

-Lo siento- dijo él- lo siento tanto Emily-

-Lo sé- dijo ella aun abrazando a Jack- esta bien, también lo siento-

Ambos cruzaron una mirada, aun había cierta tensión que romper para estar bien de nuevo… Emily muy en su interior estaba totalmente segura e que las cosas terminarían por pasar, pese a todo ella y Hotch no eran buenos para estar enojados con el otro…. Hotch no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado todo, lo único que sabía es que tarde o temprano siempre iba a volver hacía Emily.

-Jack porque no vas a saludar al equipo- dijo Hotch- les dará mucho gusto verte por aquí-

-Esta bien... – dijo el niño sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Emily como temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro…

En cuanto Jack salió de la oficina Hotch se acercó a Emily y la besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello… Al cabo de un par de segundos Emily se separó y lo miró en espera de sus palabras, si bien él había sido un idiota ella no parecía seguir enojada, pero se merecía una explicación.

-Sé que lo arruiné Emily, sé que actué mal, pero te queremos de vuelta, te necesito-

-Yo sé que es difícil lidiar con lo que pasó Aarón y estoy tratando de entender… sólo déjame hacerlo- dijo ella

Hotch la abrazó con fuerza, se sentía muy mal por dudar de ella y su capacidad para poder ayudarlo, ese breve tiempo separados de mal modo había sido su pago, pero ya podían arreglar las cosas en conjunto.

-Te amo Emily- dijo él apretándola contra su cuerpo- y no quiero vivir sin ti-

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja salió de la oficina, afuera el equipo parecía esperar el resultado de aquella charla mientras jugaban un poco con Jack; el niño volteo a mirar a Emily al instante como para corroborar su presencia, es un niño pequeño y ha perdido a su mamá, por eso se niega a perder a Emily, porque de cierto modo también es su mamá.

Sin casi platicar con su equipo Emily tomó a Jack de la mano y los tres deciden salir… El equipo sonríe tranquilo al saber que todo andaba bien con esa pequeña familia, ninguno se interpuso en su salida, se merecían la tarde libre.

Por la noche Emily y Hotch están juntos, Jack duerme en su habitación después de que Emily se quedó arriba de media hora con él prometiéndole que no iria a ningún lado, al final el pequeño se quedó dormido.

Hotch y Emily se quedaron abrazados en la cama, sin decir nada durante un rato, él esperaba un poco más para saber que decir, ella le daba tiempo para pensarlo… él suspiró, ella supo que las cosas ya iban a definir su rumbo.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije Em-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Pero aun así debo decírtelo, fui un idiota, tú me ofreciste tu ayuda y yo reaccione de la peor forma posible- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- no debería merecer tu perdón-

-Está bien, todo está bien- dijo ella- ha pasado sólo un mes, es difícil, y tú no has podido sacar todo lo que tienes dentro… Era tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo, tiene que doler, está bien si a veces tienes que estar enojado, es parte del proceso, aun necesitas tiempo y aquí voy a seguir yo mientras eso pasa-

-No lo habríamos logrado sin ti hermosa, somos una familia otra vez-

-Me gusta como suena eso-

-Sólo nos falta un detalle- dijo él y ella lo miro interrogante- quédate a vivir con nosotros Emily-

Ella le dio un beso, se fundió suavemente en sus labios, antes de decir si, mil veces si… Se quedaron dormidos así, unidos, abrazados, inseparables…

Tal vez era tiempo de ir juntando las partes rotas del corazón y unir los pedacitos para amar con más fuerza, para crear otra vez estabilidad, para que donde hubo mucho dolor, Aarón y Emily pudieran hacer renacer la alegría.


End file.
